A Beach adventure
by xxlaura1004xx
Summary: The guild is going on a trip to the beach for Juvia's birthday, chaos is bound to ensue, but will love also? A Gray X Juvia X Lyon love triangle - multi chapters.
1. Chapter 1

A Beach Adventure

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of these characters :) **

**Plot: The guild is going on a trip to the beach for Juvia's birthday, chaos is bound to ensue, but will love also? **

**A GrayXJuviaXlyon love triangle fanfiction**

**a multi-chptered fanfiction prize for oinochoe- to go with her picture ( Link is found on my profile) **

Everyone was excited, all the Fairy Tail mages were going on a trip to the beach to celebrate Juvia's birthday. They found it fitting, to go to somewhere that Juvia would feel so at home at. It was Gray's idea, he was surprisingly observant when it came to Juvia. It wasn't just Fairy Tail that was going either, when Lyon found out his beloved Juvia was going away, he declared he would go too and his friends got dragged along. This meant Ren got 'forced' to go by Sherry, though he didn't complain, and the rest of the Trimens, and surprisingly Jenny, tagged along.

Juvia giggled in excitement. A holiday with her Gray-sama! It was what she'd alway's wanted. Sure she wouldn't get him all to herself what with all the other people going too, but still, perhaps she could get her beloved Gray-sama alone on the beach. Oh how she wished to see a sunset with him, just the two of them. _It's all Juvia wants, to watch a sunset with Gray-sama, it'd be so romantic, and perhaps then Gray-sama would be Juvia's!_ Juvia couldn't wait to get to the beach, feel the sand under her toes as she walked to the salty ocean. Feeling the water all around her, the water was her home, where Juvia felt at peace. She was so happy to know that her Gray-sama was the one to suggest this, oh how her Gray-sama was so thoughtful!

The train ride was terrible to say the least, everyone was yelling, making a ruckus on the train, disturbing all the other passengers. The dragon Slayers, bar Wendy, were unconscious, having been knocked out by the others to put them out of their suffering.

Juvia looked around, trying to find her Gray-sama, when she was met with Lyon looking at her intently. " Oh Juvia, you look absolutely stunning, as always, how about when we arrive we take a nice long walk on the beach, just you and I?" He said, taking her hand and kissing it. Juvia blushed, sometimes Lyon could be so charming, she wished Gray-sama could be like that, but he's always so cold and illusive.

Lyon was suddenly pushed out the way and hit the window by where Juvia was seated. " Oops, my bad" Gray drawled, with a hint of sarcasm. Lyon instantly launched at Gray,sending him smashing into the other side of the train carriage. " Bastard" he yelled " I was asking the lovely Juvia here out on a date, Is that a problem!" Lyon yelled at Gray, clearly furious that he was interupted. _Yes _Gray thought _Yes it is! She's mine you idiot, keep your stinking hands off her. _ Instead of talking Gray launched himself at the other ice mage, causing a fight between the two to begin.

*** At the beach resort***

" Right everybody! Here's your keys, now go unpack. We'll be having a party on the beach tonight, to celebrate Juvia's birthday! It'll go on into tomorrow, as that's her birthday! So make sure you all look your best" Master Makarov said, with a suspiciously perverted grin on his face. _ The girls, all in tight dresses, short dresses, bikini's … this is going to be the best holiday ever... when I get back i'll be giving Gray a BIG thank you for thinking this up!_ Makarov thought, as he headed to his own private room.

Room four. Juvia headed towards the room quickly, wanting to get the in the room quickly and prepare for the party. She was to room with Lucy-san, Erza-san and Levy-san. Lucy-san...her rival. There was no way she was going to let her near HER Gray-sama. Pushing all negative thoughts aside Juvia began to relax, thinking about the night's upcoming party.

***At the party***

Juvia smiled, it really was beautiful being on the beach at night time. She smiled as she saw her guild mates laughing and partying, all in celebration of HER birthday! It seemed that a drinking contest had been started, and she watched as most of the people there tried to out drink Cana. She noticed neither Gray or Lyon were participated, and it puzzled her. Both usually would have jumped at the chance to try and beat one another at something, and Juvia was curious as to where both of them were hiding.

Juvia sighed, she felt so disappointed. She was all dressed up, trying to look her best for her precious Gray-sama, but she couldn't find him anywhere! The party was slowing down, most people had either fallen unconscious from drinking so much , or were taking the unconscious back to their rooms then going to bed themselves. There was a select few still drinking, but they were mainly the hardcore drinkers.

Juvia turned, aiming to go to bed, when she was met with the sight of Lyon. "Juvia, you look absolutely stunning tonight, white really suits you." He remarked, in awe of the beauty infront of him. Juvia wore a white halterneck dress, that displayed her generous cleavage. Her hair was in long, loose curls as opposed to her normal hairstyle. She blushed, flattered by Lyon's compliment.

"Would you care to take a walk with me, you can take my coat so you don't get cold." Juvia thought about his offer, Lyon was being rather nice to her, well he always was. _It doesn't look like Gray-sama is going to appear, so maybe Juvia should go with Lyon-sama, it's only a walk after all._ "Okay, Lyon-sama, Juvia shall go on a walk with you." Juvia said, smiling at the man, taking the arm he offered her upon hearing her response and walking off down the beach.

Little did Juvia know, Gray had just walked onto the beach. He watched as Lyon and Juvia walked off down the beach, and he felt an overwhelming sense of jealously overcome him. _Lyon, that bastard! Who does he think he is, trying to steal my Juvia away. _Gray quickly stormed back to his room, plotting about how he could win Juvia over and make her his, not Lyon's. He would not loose to that idiot!


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter Two**

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of these characters :) **

**Plot: The guild is going on a trip to the beach for Juvia's birthday, chaos is bound to ensue, but will love also? **

**A GrayXJuviaXLyon love triangle fanfiction**

**a multi-chaptered fanfiction prize for oinochoe- to go with her picture ( Link is found on my profile) **

Day two:

Juvia yawned, stretching in a catlike manner. Slowly getting up, she looked at the sunlight streaming in through the open window and sighed blissfully. It was her birthday, and what a wonderful day it was for her. She thought back on her walk with Lyon-sama last night. Perhaps he wasn't so bad after all, Juvia thought he was actually kind of sweet. He didn't try anything with Juvia, he merely gave her his coat to wear and walked side by side with her the whole time. They talked, about so many different things. Gray-sama never really spoke to Juvia, especially not about his past, but Lyon had opened up to her, telling her all about Ur and how he learnt ice make magic, why him and Gray-sama compete so much, about what he knows of his parents( which isn't much).

It was then, while they were talking, that Juvia realised she could possibly fall in love with Lyon if she gave herself the chance, if she forgot about Gray, and for a moment last night she wanted to. She wanted to forget about Gray, she wanted to feel loved, to be held, to feel treasured, like she was the only woman in the world for someone. She truly believed Lyon could make her feel like that, which confused her. She always thought her Gray was the only one for her, but now she was beginning to doubt everything she had thought for so long, because of one man.

Sighing, she decided to see what today would bring, perhaps Gray-sama would show Juvia just why she fell in love with him, perhaps he would show some sign of returning her feelings. Juvia quickly changed into a black bikini. Grabbing bobble off the bedside table she tied her hair up into a simple bobble, leaving her bangs down. She ambled down to the beach, to relax under the shelter of one of the parasols on the beach and read the latest sorcerer magazine.

Taking a seat on a long white deck chair she began to read, and soon found herself drifting off.

*** Sometime later***

Juvia was awoken suddenly by the sound of shouting. The others had arrived on the beach and were already arguing. Sighing, Juvia stood up, stretching her arms behind her heard to loosen her body up from sleeping on the deckchair. She turned to see Gray and Lyon...building a sandcastle! It seemed Master Makarov had ordered everyone to do activities that would not destroy the beach should any non mages appear.

Juvia giggled, the two were arguing about where the next turret would go on their sandcastle. It seemed to be too much for the two to agree on however. Both men began to yell, but upon seeing Juvia looking Lyon stopped. " Gray, how about we have a sandcastle building competition, Juvia, would you care to be our judge?"

Juvia stared at the two ice mages, judge them? "Juvia will be Gray-sama and Lyon-sama's Judge" Juvia announced, wondering what the two mage's were up to. The two quickly rushed off , both anxious to beat the other.

Juvia sat back on the deckchair, waiting till the two mages were finished. However, quickly there was an increase in noise from the two as both tried frantically to build better castles than the other. _I won't loose to Lyon_,Gray thought as he positioned his hands into a familiar position. " Ice make castle" He said and a small but beautiful ice castle was formed in the sand.

Lyon quickly noticed this " Two can play at that game Gray!" He cried, forming a huge ice castle on the sand. Grinning, he walked over to Juvia. " Juvia, we're done now, care to judge them for us? Please, come look inside my castle, it has five bedrooms, would you like to visit one with me?" Lyon said cheekily, testing Gray to see if he would react.

Lyon found his response quickly, as his ice castle burst into tiny shards. Gray laughed, holding his ice cannon. " I win!" He laughed, causing Lyon to launch at him. " You bastard! What did you do! I was about to take Juvia in there!" Lyon cried, clearly furious.

Juvia sighed, staring at the two ice mages, they were both as bad as the other. _What should Juvia do now..._she thought, wondering why Gray had blown up the ice castle like that.

She was quickly pulled out of her thinking by Erza grabbing her arm. " Come with me, we're having a girl talk" She demanded, proceeding to pull her along. She soon found herself back in her room, but instead she was met by the faces of Lucy, Levy and Evergreen.

Erza cackled, an odd sound for the requip mage to make. " Now, let the girl talk commence!"

**A/N: It's shorter than I'd have liked - but I'll make up for it next chapter with the "girl talk!" - be prepared for hints of a few other pairings- and a surprise! **


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3 **

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of these characters :) **

**Plot: The guild is going on a trip to the beach for Juvia's birthday, chaos is bound to ensue, but will love also? **

**A GrayXJuviaXLyon love triangle fanfiction**

**a multi-chaptered fanfiction prize for oinochoe- to go with her picture ( Link is found on my profile) **

**recap: ****Erza cackled, an odd sound for the requip mage to make. " Now, let the girl talk commence!"**

**Chapter 3 : **

"Girl talk?" Juvia queried, wondering why Erza had dragged her into the room for 'girl talk'. Juvia had never been involved in girly activities before, so she wondered why on earth they would want her to participate.

" Yep! We've noticed you've been hanging around with Lyon a lot recently!" Levy cried out in excitement. " So, we were wondering..."

"You himmm right? " Happy suddenly chimed. Juvia looked in confusion, Happy?

"Juvia thought it was a girl talk? Why is Happy here?"

This caused Happy to laugh " Because I'm a cat!" Happy exclaimed, as if it answered Juvia's question.

"Well Juvia? DO you like Lyon?" Erza said in a menacing tone that caused shivers down everyone else's spine. Juvia's face turned to a bright shade of red, causing the girls to all grin in excitement.

" Juvia love's Gray- sama!" The girl cried, hiding her flushed face in her hands.

"But you didn't say you didn't like Lyon there Juvia" Evergreen taunted, happy to be tormenting the girl .

" That's right Juvia, do you like Lyon then? You've not denied it" Erza said, with a worryingly happy look upon her face.

"J...Ju...Juvia does not know!" Juvia stuttered, anxious at where this talk was headed, she decided then that she did NOT like girl talk one bit.

"Lyon sama's been so nice to Juvia, and Gray sama's been so distant...Juvia does not know how to feel...Juvia love's Gray sama but..." Juvia stuttered out, becoming even more nervous as every second passed.

"But what Juvia?" Levy queried, trying to figure out what was wrong with the water mage.

Juvia looked up, an expression of anxiety on her face for a moment as she looked at the other girl.

" What about Levy san, Juvia thinks she's been getting very close to Gajeel sama! Juvia wonders what's going on between those two." Juvia quickly yelled out, desperate for the attention to be diverted from her.

Luckily for Juvia she was successful, and everyone quickly turned to Levy.

"Juvia has a point Levy, just WHAT is going on between you and Gajeel?" Erza queried, staring straight at Levy intently.

"Aieee! Levy-chan! You and Gajeel? You told me you liked him but not this... you and him? Really? Levy-chan how could you not tell me!" Lucy cried, leaning forward to look at Levy, mouth agape.

"Lu-chan! What about you and Natsu, you're even closer than usual recently!" Levy cried out, blushing profusely.

" It's true, Juvia thinks its odd that Natsu-sama is always around Lucy-san's house! Juvia wonders if Lucy-san and Natsu-sama are secretly together!" Juvia exclaimed, happy that the conversation had turned away from her confusing love life.

Everyone quickly latched onto the idea of Natsu and Lucy, all cooing over how cute it'd be if they got together, until Lucy spoke " Yeah well Evergreens been getting mighty cosy with Elfman! Who knows we might hear wedding bells soon!"

Everyone gasped in awe. Mouths opened but they were quickly stopped by Evergreen's voice " What about Erza! We all know she wants the bad boy Jellal, they've been dancing around on tiptoes with each other for ages! She's more likely to get married than me!"

The room quickly became silent, and everyone but Evergreen stared at Erza in fear. The requip mages face quickly turned as scarlet as her hair. Juvia looked in shock at the woman, expecting steam to come out of her ears at any moment and for her to launch at Evergreen.

Luckily for Evergreen there was a knock at the door and Erza quickly declared girl talk over in a tight voice. She quickly pulled the door open and was met by none other than the blue haired man they had just been talking about.

" Erza? Is it true? Do you... want me?" Jellal said in shock. Juvia watched the scene unfold before her eyes, amazed at how easy it all seemed for Erza. She had the man she wanted standing right in front of her, asking if she had feelings for him. Juvia wished Gray would be so upfront about the whole matter, after all Juvia made no secret of her love for her beloved Gray sama!

Erza's face became even redder and the woman suddenly seemed nervous and shy, a sight noone was used to. "y...y...yes! Yes okay! I like you Jellal Fernandes! ...No! I LOVE you Jellal okay! There! I said it! Are you happy? Ar..." Erza was quickly cut off by Jellal pressing his lips against hers swiftly.

The girls all gasped and cooed at the couple, shocked they were witnessing Erza finally getting with her soulmate.

The kiss was quickly over and Jellal quickly led Erza away from the girls to talk in private about Erza's confession.

Juvia sighed. She wished things were so easy for her, but unfortunately they weren't. She really did not know what to do about Gray and Lyon, how was she meant to choose between them! Deciding to deal with her thoughts when she could be alone she instead followed the girls out to the beach once more and sat laughing at the boys play beach football, an activity that quickly involved magic.

*** That Evening ***

Juvia sat on the beach, her feet resting in the calm ocean, thinking. i why did this holiday turn out to be b so /b confusing and complicated for Juvia /i the woman thought. i why is it so hard for Juvia to choose between Gray sama and Lyon sama! /i

Juvia stared out at the ocean, wishing she could be as peaceful as it was now. She wouldn't have this problem if she was water, water flowed peacefully, it was beautiful, it was at peace. i Juvia wishes she could be at peace /i

Lying down in the sand she looked at the sky, realising why Lucy san always said it relaxed her. The stars looked so beautiful at night, the scene was really one she wished she could share with Lyon. iLyon? Juvia love's Gray sama, so why is it Juvia thought of Lyon before Gray sama? /i

This thought troubled Juvia more than any other thought, she had b never /b thought of anyone but Gray sama in this way before, so why as she now finding herself thinking of another man, her love's rival. Juvia closed her eyes, thinking about recent events.

" Ahem"

Juvia slowly opened her eyes. There he was, the man who was causing this conflict in Juvia's mind.

Lyon Bastia.

" Lyon sama! Juvia did not hear you approaching. Is there anything Juvia can help you with?" Juvia queried, staring at the man in confusion.

" Juvia san, may I sit? There's something i'd like to talk to you about." Lyon said hesitantly, clearly nervous.

" Of course Lyon sama, what would Lyon sama like to talk about?" Juvia asked, patting the sand next to her in a gesture for the man to sit.

" Well, you see Juvia, I'm sure you're aware of my feelings for you, I've not tried to hide them..." Lyon began, staring at Juvia intently.

" Lyon sama... J...Juvia thinks..." Juvia began to stutter out.

Lyon's finger touched Juvia's lips softly, shushing the nervous woman. " Please Juvia san, let me finish" Lyon begged her, his eyes expressing his desperation.

Juvia nodded slowly, deciding to allow Lyon the opportunity that she craved Gray sama would allow.

" Juvia san, I ...I … I like you, a lot! From the moment I saw you I knew you were the one for me Juvia san, I felt... I felt true love. I understand... if you cannot return my feelings yet... but... please... allow me just one kiss... one kiss and I will never seek out more, it will be your choice... I know, I know you have a decision to make... me... or Gray...right? I just... I want you to know, If you … if you choose me, I b swear /b I will cherish you and treat you like a princess Juvia." Lyon stuttered out, his face turning bright red as he spoke.

Juvia nodded slowly. " Just...one kiss? Then you will leave Juvia to decide?" she whispered, staring back into Lyons eyes, feeling her cheeks heat up as she did so.

"Yes, just one Juvia, that is all I ask." Lyon said,nodding slowly as he took in the sight of Juvia blushing.

Juvia nodded once more and quickly looked down, embarrassed.

Lyon gently cupped her cheek with his cool hand, soothing her blush. Juvia looked up, into Lyon's eyes once more. Lyon slowly dipped his head, and ever so gently touched his lips to Juvia's.

*** Meanwhile***

Gray stood looking at the couple from his spot by the beach wall, gripping a deck chair in his right hand. As he saw the couple get gradually closer to each other his hand tensed with anger. i Lyon you bastard! Juvia's mine! /i Gray thought.

As Lyon and Juvia's lips met there was a resounding crack, as the deck chair Gray was holding broke under the force of Gray's anger.

**Oh Ho Ho! Laura IS mean! :P **


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4 **

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of these characters :) **

**Plot: The guild is going on a trip to the beach for Juvia's birthday, chaos is bound to ensue, but will love also? **

**A GrayXJuviaXLyon love triangle fanfiction**

**a multi-chaptered fanfiction prize for oinochoe- to go with her picture ( Link is found on my profile) **

bRecap: As Lyon and Juvia's lips met there was a resounding crack, as the deck chair Gray was holding broke under the force of Gray's anger./b

Juvia and Lyon quickly pulled apart at the sound of wood breaking. Looking around quickly Juvia saw Gray quickly approaching them.

She quickly stood up, trying to put as much distance between her and Lyon as possible. i Gray sama looks so angry, Juvia wonders if Gray sama could possibly be jealous of Lyon sama? /i Juvia wondered, getting excited that Gray DID care about her.

Without warning Gray's fist collided with Lyon's nose, and the two fell down, partially in the cold water. Gray hit Lyon once more as he yelled

" Lyon you bastard! I told you earlier I was going to tell her tonight!"

Juvia's eyes widened, i tell Juvia what? /b she wondered. Shaking her head to dismiss the thought she ran to where the two men where and tugged at Gray, trying to get him to stop hitting Lyon.

"Gray sama! Stop! You're hurting Lyon sama!" Juvia cried,feeling at fault for agreeing to kiss Lyon. Unfortunately for Lyon Gray didn't listen and he continued to hit the other ice mage,throwing far more powerful punches than Lyon was. Juvia was in tears by now, she had caused this , iwhy couldn't Juvia have just chose /i she thought, blaming herself for the mess that had occurred.

" I love you Gray! Please! Stop this!" Juvia yelled in desperation, slipping out of her usual formalities.

Both men stopped and stared at Juvia in shock. Gray quickly stood up and walked over to Juvia. " Did you mean that?" He questioned, staring right into Juvia's deep blue eyes, finding himself lost in their beauty.

Juvia nodded. " Y...Yes... I love you" She sniffled as tears continued to fall from her eyes. Gray sighed and raised a hand to Juvia's face, wiping the tears from her eyes that marred her beautiful face. " Juvia...oh Juvia, why didn't you say earlier?" Gray asked softly, cupping her cheek with his hand softly.

" I...I didn't think you would like me too... you...you're always so distant, I thought..." Juvia sobbed, more tear's escaping her eyes.

" Hush silly, it's okay, I'm here. Juvia you're such a fool... of course I feel the same way... I... I've just been jealous, of how Lyon's been with you... I didn't think... I just thought it'd be best to stay away... I thought you ...i thought you liked him not me." Gray mumbled, looking down in shame.

" I'm sorry Juvia, I should have told you... I ...I love you too Juvia." Gray said, and gently kissed Juvia's lips softly. " Now, what would you say to a nice hot chocolate inside, I'm soaked through!" Juvia nodded and the two walked off into the inside lounge area of the resort.

*** With Lyon. ***

Lyon got up slowly after the new couple had left, brushing the sand off himself and heading back to his room i You win Gray, but so help me if you bever /b make her unhappy I won't hesitate. /i Lyon thought sombrely as he stared up at the sky.

*** 15 Years Later ***

"...and that is how me and you're dad got together" Juvia sighed as she looked at her children, a look of pure happiness spreading across her face.

" You really fought Uncle Lyon in the ocean dad? All over mom?" Their oldest child asked, causing Gray to laugh.

" Yes, well kids" He said as he swung his arm around his wife. " I think that just goes to show b Just /b how much I love you're mother doesn't it?" Gray said whilst laughing at his childrens expressions.

" But dadddddddddddddddddddd! You hit Uncle Lyon!"

**It's over :O **

**I can't believe a Beach Adventure is OVER! **

**Thank you, to all those who've read this from the start! I really appreciate it, and you're lovely reviews!**

**Laura xx **


End file.
